A warriors path
by qwerty
Summary: What happens when a rainbow faces his past and looks to the future? (This store is finished, pleases R/R)


Rainbow Six  
  
A/N  
  
I would like to say I do not own the name Rainbow Six and subways, but I do own the characters in my story. Also please remember this is my first story, so don't be too harsh. @@  
  
~~  
  
………………………………………………………………  
  
My name is John Edwards. To anyone who saw me walking down the street you would not think anything different about me. Except that I work for a counter terrorist team called RAINBOW and tonight was the night. I was going on my first mission in the field. It took two years in Her Majesty's Army, one year in the S.A.S. However I was just backup for the time so I did not see any action. That would change tonight, our job was simple, a group of bank robbers were holding up a bank then the job went wrong, don't ask me how, I don't know. What they did was they took a hostage or two. Then they ran in to a building, I think it was a storage place for something. Anyway the reason we were called in was because one of the hostages was a diplomat's son, you can work out the rest. So there we were all set to go in and save the day. That night was the night I will never forget.  
  
The plan was simple, when the police where negotiating we would slip in undetected by an unlocked window. It was easier than I thought, when we all where inside we took our weapons off safety and went to work. To get to the point where the hostages were we could go with plan A the fast and risky plan or plan B the slow and safe plan. Taking time was not an option, plan A it was. There were four of us Jack Allan, Tim, and I. Allan was the team leader he showed me every trick in the book and to never trust luck. Jack was specifically good at lock picking, if Jack can not pick it nobody can. That was where Tim came in to it, he was an explosive expert he could go through walls like a bullet through a wet paper bag.  
  
We worked out that the hostages were in the main offices and that was where we was to make our way to the hostages, we where almost to the last corner. My heart was beating like a jackhammer but I was muttering to my self " Don't worry, what is the worst that could happen". That's when it happened, I heard four clicks from behind, two guys began to open fire, then Tim and Jack went down Allan pushed me to the left he saved my life and ended his. Allan was shot five times from the front and back that image would never leave me.  
  
I began to open fire, I took out the two that had killed Jack and Tim, I wish I could say that I felt something but all I felt was hatred. There where just three remaining. I had one clip left in my 9mm then I had an idea, I took out a flashbang and through it or what I thought was a flashbang, it was a hand grenade. And it blow the whole side of the warehouse, it seems that gas tanks was one of the things that they keep there. The explosion swept me off my feet, literally, I woke up five seconds later, and two armed officers helped me up.  
  
The explosion it seems killed two other gunmen and for some reason one guy survived the explosion. I was determined to walk out on my own two feet and I did, I saw one guy wearing an FBI hat and jacket running towards me, he asked me " Are you ok?" I just looked at him with a look that said "What are you an idiot" instead I said, " You know where the hostages are, go get them out of there." With that he went. A medic came over next to checkup on me, physically I was fine just a few bruises but mentally I just wanted to cry.  
  
After the medic left me I sat there in the rain for a few minutes then I saw the hostages come out they where crying, I didn't see why, compared to me they saw nothing. I realized two things at that point, one it was raining, two I heard some shouting, I went to see what it was about. As I got closer I saw it was the last gunman he must have got free and was using a cop as a hostage.  
  
I looked down and saw my 9mm gun still in my hand, I started to walk towards him, he didn't see me coming until it was too late. As he turned I opened fire, two shots was all that was needed, one to the arm, second to the head, killed him instantly. Everyone just looked at me, some where impressed others were scared. A few seconds after I realized why people were looking at me, I had just killed him in cold blood.  
  
On the way back to base I thought to myself " So the Slayer becomes the monster" later everyone kept saying "Well done, good job, mission accomplished". My commanding officer told me " Because of what had happened you will be the new team field leader if you agree ". I looked at him and while shaking my head side to side I said, " Is there a choice?" he raised his hand like he was expecting me to shake it he said " There is never one choice in this world". I took his hand and said, " Who else will? " he nodded smiling sadly to himself, he said, "Deal".  
  
1 TWO YEARS LATER  
  
I woke up in a cold sweat, no change from usual. Two years have passed since my first mission and I still have nightmares about that night. I was on the couch in a briefing room. Then Chris walked in, Chris is short for Christina by the way. She smiled and said " What, bad night again?" I smiled and said, " Are there any good nights" she thought about it and said," oh. here is your mail" "Thanks" I said. I was looking through them just some junkmail credit card adverts, health insurance, I said to myself " I doubt they would say yes".  
  
There was one more envelope, I opened it and read it, Chris looked at me and said jokingly; " What? if you won the Lottery I get a trip around the Bahamas" smiling I said " Sorry, false alarm just a note to say high school reunion" "Cool, you going"? Asked Chris. I thought about it and said " No" then Chris asked "Why not?" I said, " I guess I am just scared that's all" " Of what" she said. " We all have something to be scared of." I said darkly.  
  
Next morning  
  
" Reason of trip " said the air port security officer "personal business " I said with a fake smile. The officer just smiled like me. I went on British airways, you see the rule is "No free jet miles for none work related stuff". Then he handed me my passport I started to walk down the halls of the airport and thinking to myself "Why did I let Chris talk me in to this?"  
  
2 Five hours later  
  
As I looked around my old school hall, there was a lot people I didn't remember there. "Name please," said one guy. Still looking at the hall I said " John Edwards" twenty minutes later I was wishing there were an international incident or something. People that I didn't remember just kept saying stuff like; "wow you look great. So what are you doing with your self?" I ended up telling people that I work as a funeral director, that killed of the conversation.  
  
I was about to leave when I bumped into someone "sorry" I said then she said, "That's ok err John?" "Sorry do I know you?" I said, she smiled and said "Its me Linda Philips". It took me two seconds for me to remember her. "You look great how are you," I said, now before you ask she was my only friend back then, so I was wondering about how she was doing. " I'm doing ok, not great, not bad either just ok. I own and live in a bookshop with my daughter" I raised an eye brow at that but instead I said " Cool give me the address I'll come down and buy a book, you got one with a happy ending?".  
  
3  
  
4 NEXT DAY  
  
4.1 As I walked in to the shop I could not stop thinking about last night. Before Linda said "Bye" I got the feeling I missed something. Behind the counter was a young girl, eighteen if I had to guess. I took off my sunglasses and said, " Hi is Linda in?" she was not listening to me. She had a c.d. player on so I just decided walked past in to the back room. A few steps after I walked in to the backroom I heard the girl shout " HEY YOU CAN'T GO THERE!" I mumbled to myself " Like that is going to stop me".  
  
4.2  
  
4.3 She then grabbed my arm and tried to put me in an arm lock, tried being the word. This is a lesson for you kids never ever try that on a counter terrorist agent especially one like me. It was not a bad grip, then again I said " If I was you I wouldn't do it like that. Because they just might do this".  
  
4.4 That's when I stamped on her foot and elbowed her in the chest. Don't worry I didn't put her in hospital but she wont be getting up in five to seven minutes.  
  
4.5  
  
4.6 I tapped on the door and went in with a smile on my face. Linda looked and said " What are you happy about? Doesn't matter, did you meet Meg? " I just looked at her and said "Who?" Then the girl that tried to stop me came in gasping for breath. Linda just said with a wondering look " Meg meet John "and to me " John meet Meg my daughter " then she said back to Meg " You don't look so good, why don't you take a rest". With that Meg went out of the room. Linda just looked and said, " You hungry, I am let's go to the new Subways round the corner, it opened just yesterday".  
  
4.7  
  
4.8 Half an hour later we where sitting at a table. I already ate so I just had a medium Pepsi and Linda had a foot long Turkey Breast with no tomatoes and none of those little black things that I have no idea what they are called. There was zero conversation so I said with out thinking, "So where is Megs Father?" she stopped eating and said, " He left me and Meg when she was two". Well what can I say to that? So I said to change the subject "Why is no body else here" she looked around and said, " You got me let's get back to the shop I don't like leaving Meg on her own," I nodded.  
  
4.9  
  
4.10 On the way out I noticed two guys heading towards us, I had three seconds to react. The next thing I heard was bang from a shotgun. I was a bit dizzy for two seconds from jumping over the counter. Linda was ok, she did the same as me, a small bit in the back of my mind was thinking, "when did she learn to do that"? Anyway back to our little problem the guys with the guns were coming closer. Then it occurred to me " Hey this place must have a back door right" I said to Linda she just nodded. I hear one guy coming closer so I took hold of the only weapon I had within arms reach. I then grabbed his shotgun pulling it with one hand out of the way and then I slashed his neck with the knife in my other hand.  
  
4.11  
  
4.12 I dropped the knife in an instant, good thing for me number two was not so quick. I unloaded one cartridge into him and he went down. I could see another seven people heading our way. Somehow I do not think we should be here when they get here. " I think we had better go," I said, Linda said sarcastically " what you think so"?  
  
4.13  
  
4.14 As we got to the back room the door was locked, no problem. I took quick aim and fired there was a "bang" then I cocked the shotgun so it was ready. Then just as I was about to kick the door open two men came in, one had a hand gun the other had an a HK mp5k-pDw. The one with the handgun fired a shot at Linda I then unloaded another shell at the guy, it killed him instantly. Then I aimed at the other one and squeezed the trigger but I didn't hear a bang, just a click, I was out of ammo.  
  
4.15  
  
4.16 The guy just looked at me and said with a grin " I don't need a gun to take out Viper" I did not have time to ask "who"? He ran straight at me, I did a quick twist and landed an elbow on his back sending him on to the chopping board. I quickly then grabbed another knife and rammed It through his back so it was pinning him to the board. I picked up the gun he tossed away and shot him in the head. Nobody should die slowly like that even if it was by my own hands.  
  
I was about to leave on my own but I decided to check on Linda. To my surprise she had a pulse, I looked at the bullet hole, there was no blood, there was something wrong with that. Linda snapped hear eyes open "You ok to walk?" I asked her while I was helping her up. Then we ran out of there and then when got to the end of the alley two guys were waiting for us guy one shouted, "Drop the weapon now". "You know you don't get a lot of that these days," someone said from behind. Guy two turned to look who it was he got a broken nose but in the same instance she did a sweep kick on the other guy, it sent him on his back and punched him in the gut. She moved her hair out of the way it was Chris. "Quick my car is around the corner" said Chris. As we ran and jumped in to the car we were out of there like a shot.  
  
With Chris driving I decided to talk to Linda. I thought about what to say then I just said, "Two questions, one what are you? Two what do they want from you?" She was not happy but she said, "Okay you deserve an answer. When Meg's father went he left us a lot of bills unpaid. Any way somebody knew somebody else, and I became one of their killers". I was just listening, I make it a habit not to interrupt a story, Chris on the other hand doesn't see my view." You mean assassin?" said Chris, I shuck my head, I know all the names like homicidal maniac, cutthroat, murderer; they all mean the same. I sent Chris a look that said, " shut up" but what I said was "let her tell her own story, go on."  
  
Then Linda continued "The first one was easy then I got better and became indispensable". That's when I worked it all out, the look at the party, it was the look of an old soul, I think the term is, it means that a person has seen more death then they should have. That's what got Chris's attention "You mean you're the Viper? I read about some of the stuff you've done on some office memos" said Chris. Linda just looked ashamed, me I just said the wrong thing as usual "You really read those memos Chris?" Chris just sent me a look; you can guess the one.  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP went Linda's phone; she answered it and said "hello". Then she went a pale white, she looked at me and said; " They have Meg, they want to trade me for her safety" "I cant let you do that" I said, "What makes you an expert?" Linda said. I had to smile then I said, "Who do you think protects the world from terrorists" Linda worked it out in a second. Linda smiled a sad smile and said, "Strange isn't it, how two people so different, but we still live in the same world". I just nodded and said; "We will get her back alive I promise " I looked at Chris and said "Call Tom and Neil tell them we have a job to do" Chris smiled and said, "Well, there goes my day off".  
  
1 HOUR LATER  
  
We were in my hotel room, Tom and Neil had just arrived so we got to business. "Ok lets sort out how and where shall we?" I said, everyone nodded. " Here is what we know, one the guy running this is Alexander Jackson ex-CIA agent turned overlord, second we can not trust mall security, and as usual no one is to know of our presence, is that understood Chris and Tom". They both just gave me a look that said, " I have no idea what you mean".  
  
I looked at the map and turned back and said "Three teams Alpha and bravo and Tango. Team Alpha me, and Linda we will be up front where they can see us." "Next is team Bravo Neil and Chris." I looked at Neil and said " Neil I know you don't like being a sniper but." Neil then interrupted me and said, " After the day I had yesterday sniper duty is great." I just accepted that and said to Chris "You'll be using the gun bag when it's empty push the blue button and throw it, you and Neil are in team Bravo give us some cover if it goes wrong and it will." I then looked at Tom and said " Tom your job is to find Meg and get her out safely." Then I looked at them all and said " Any questions?" "Yes what are rainbow doing on this operation?" said Linda I had to answer to that I said, " The CIA have been looking for a way to remove Alexander Jackson for a long time I'm sorry Linda." She nodded, I felt sorry for her but I didn't say anything else, It would have got in the way.  
  
5 THE NEXT MORNING  
  
  
  
" Just tell me this why did you choose the morning to meet." Said Linda I looked at her and said "Simple we attack at dawn." But what I didn't tell her was execution is at dawn also. As we approached I counted seven bodyguards and Alexander, he smiled smugly, he then said to Linda " My dear Linda looking as lovely as ever by the way nice work with the carving knife, I had no idea you where that deadly". He looked at me and said "And you are"? In an American accent I said, "I am Philip, I am to make certain she is all right". Alexander just said to me two words "Get lost". I looked at Linda she nodded and smiled a small sad smile. I turned and started to walk away and reached in to my pocket and I grabbed a small smoke grenade. I dropped it in to one of those big plastic plant pots. I then whispered to the microphone in my jacket " Package has been delivered, let the games begin and Tom any luck"?  
  
RINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRING then Tom said " She's out and the fire alarm is on". I said sarcastically to Tom "Well dur " I then said "NOW" and pulled out two 9mm's and turned 180 degrees to face them and opened fire. Linda grabbed one bodyguard and used him as a body shield and put two holes in him. I took out one also that left six all together from my cover spot, I counted my shots in my head, I had eleven left in each gun. "NEIL HAVE YOU GOT A SHOT IF SO TAKE IT" I yelled then Neil said " I have a green light good to go taking the shot".  
  
BangBangBang " Ok customer number one has just been given a nap" "SHOT looks like they know I'm here, I can't get a shot." Said Neil a bit annoyed. Then the next thing I heard was the sound of distant machine gun fire followed by an explosion. "Chris what is going"? I said. After a short cough she said "Sorry in ten words or less saw some enemies on their way in, too bad for them." Chris didn't need to say any more. I know I was not getting anywhere from here so I decided to do what they would not be expecting. The one stupidest thing I could think of. So I jumped out with guns blazing BANG BANG BANG BANG that was all I could hear, I took another out of the game. I landed in the doorway of an index store; I then shot the lock off. Then I heard two guys heading this way.  
  
Then I heard something drop on the floor; it took one second for my brain to scream "GRANADE". I ran and jumped for cover seconds before it exploded. I dropped my guns, but luckily for me I landed on a display of pillows, I will say one thing they are not as soft as you think. Two guys came in and I could not find my guns anywhere, so I ducked down and waited for them to come closer. I grabbed a metal bar lying next to me, I had no idea what I was going to do, but I would think of something. I saw some think move quickly past. The next thing I heard was Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang then two clicks, after I hear Linda say "How is it you have stayed alive this long"?  
  
I got up and answered with "When I find out the answer to that one, I will let you know". Then I thought about something "Where is Alex"? I asked, before she could answer I heard Neil say, "I think Alex is on his way to the roof". I asked Neil "What makes you say that"? "I don't know, maybe he likes roofs or something". Then he said sarcastically "Of course it could have something to do with the helicopter on the roof"?  
  
Just as we got to the stairs I heard Neil yell "JOHN THE CHOPPER IS LODDED WITH SEMTEX, GET OUT". Well you can guess, that little sentence made us brake the fastest running out of a building record in the world.  
  
When we got out of the building I heard a few gunshots and the screeching of some car wheels. We got around the corner to see Chris she had a gun shot wound to her arm. I looked at Linda and said "Get her to some where safe". "Tom, Chris just got shot in the arm, find her and Linda, now" I said. I took Chris's gun and ran down the alley they went down, and I saw my ride it was a Suzuki GSX-R. I know nothing about bikes except how to ride one, but this looked fast. So I ran up to the owner and asked if I could borrow his bike. The owner said "NO", so I went with plan B, I punched him and stole his bike.  
  
I shot out of the alley like a bat out of hell. I could just see him turning off to the motor way. I was after him like a starving dog after a bone. I was able catch up; I was right next to the jeep. I took Chris's gun from my combat harness. I took aim, and made certain the safety was off, and fired the gun, bang, bang, bang.  
  
  
  
The driver would be dead except for the bulletproof glass. Then he did a sharp left and made me fall off the bike. You know how some people roll over when they fall down, well I am not one of those people, but when you have done a hay-low jump you get an idea on how to land. I saw the bike skid to a stop. Then I saw the jeep do a U-turn and come straight at me, one word came to mind and I said it "Crap". I could see only one thing to do, I aimed at the bike and fired the bike then exploded. It was a shame, the bike was quit, a nice bike, it was a bigger shame that it didn't work, the jeep was still coming and I was out of ideas and ammo. Then I heard a bang; bang the jeep flipped over the edge of the highway road, and made a satisfying smash.  
  
THREE WEEKS LATER  
  
It turns out that while I was on the bike, Neil disarmed the semtex. Then he used the chopper and Linda used his sniper rifle on the jeep's wheels from the chopper, which would explain why the jeep crashed. Chris was still in hospital but she would be getting out tomorrow. I was sitting on a bench thinking about my first mission, I don't know why but I always think about that night. I was in the place where dead Rainbows are laid to rest, yes a graveyard.  
  
As I sat there Linda walked over and sat down next to me. We didn't say anything for a bit. To break the silence I said "So, did you think about the offer to join Rainbow"? Linda nodded her head and said, "Yeah, you've got one more soldier". All I said was "Good luck, you'll need it". Linda was silent for a while, and then she got up and said " I'll see you back at base in a while, ok"? I nodded and she walked away. When she walked away I looked at Allan's grave and said "Don't worry, I think the world is in safe hands again".  
  
I stayed a little longer, and then I heard my phone ring. I didn't need to ask who it was, what I did ask was "What's the mission"? I heard Chris voice say "A few world leaders need to be saved, its in Switzerland so pack your skies and come and pick me up from the hospital, before I blow this place up myself". I had to smile, the funny thing is I knew she was serious, so all I could say was " I'm on my way Chris, but they had better not give me anymore medals". And with that I was off to help save the world again.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N  
  
I can only hope you like this story. The reason I did a story like this is that I think it is best to tell a story from a different point of view. I don't know how long it will take me to write another but I will try and I hope you will like it. 


End file.
